powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Strength Combat
The power to infuse strength with physical combat. Variation of Combat Merging. Also Called *Divine Hammer (Dragon Ball Super) *Gō no Ken/Fist of Strength (Fist of the North Star) *Strong Combat *Strong Fist (Naruto) Capabilities The user can mix physical strength with close-quarters combat, giving their attacks great force which can potentially kill their opponents. Applications * Critical Impact * Defense Break * Enhanced Strike * Megaton Punch/Megaton Kick * Power Fists/Power Legs * Razor Hand/Razor Foot * Strength Concentration Associations * 100 Percent Muscle Usage * Enhanced Combat * Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Strength * Strength Calling Limitations *Simply relying on brute force is never a decent strategy. * The efficiency of power depends on the user's level of skill. * Extensive use may be damaging. Known Users Cartoons/Comics Anime/Manga Known Objects * Crimson Gem of Cyttorak (Marvel Comics) * The Hercules Method (The Strange Talnet of Luthor Strange) * Strong Suit (Image Comics) * Fist of Tebigong (Xiaolin Showdown) Gallery Asura vs Chakravartin.gif|Asura (Asura's Wrath) Aizen Cuts Kokujou Tengen Myouou.gif|Sōsuke Aizen's (Bleach) tremendous strength combined with his sword-skill allows him to slice through Shikai and Bankai with ease. Guts with Pre-DragonSlayer.jpg|Guts (Berserk) DKpunchingSamus.jpg|Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong/Super Smash Bros.) unleashes his Giant Punch. 4198789-broly.jpg|Broly (Dragon Ball Z) makes heavy use of his brute strength and size in combat. Vegito vs Zamasu.jpg|After mutating his left arm, Fused Zamasu (Dragon Ball Super) created his own fighting style, Divine Hammer, to make full use of his massive arm and strength. TSR Knuckles.png|Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) Terra_BBS.png|Terra's (Kingdom Hearts) fighting style is heavily dependent on brute strength. Linlin super smash.png|Charlotte Linlin/Big Mom (One Piece) makes full use of her titanic strength, using brute force to destroy anything in her path... Big Mom vs. Kaido.png|...showcasing her monsterous strength during a fight with Kaido. File:Gomu-Gomu_King_Kong_Gun_defeats_Doflamingo_1.gif|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) used Gum Gum/Gomu Gomu no King Kong Gun, a punch so powerful… File:Gomu-Gomu_King_Kong_Gun_defeats_Doflamingo_2.gif|…the aftershock of its impact completely devastates the land of Dressrossa. Saitama Megaton Punch.gif|Saitama (One-Punch Man) Heavy Strike by Hawksmoor.jpg|Jack Hawksmoor (Wildstorm/DC Comics) Mou Bu's Strength Combat Kingdom.png|''Great General'' Mou Bu of Qin (Kingdom) demonstrates his immense strength during combat, turning his opponents into pulp. Shin's Strength (1) Kingdom.png|Shin of the Hi Shin Unit (Kingdom) frequently Infuses his monstrous strength with his Swordsmanship... Shin's Podao Strike Kingdom.png|...later incorporating it while wielding his podao. Kou Yoku's Thunder Strike Kingdom.jpg|Like his Qin counterpart, Shin, Kou Yoku of the Thunder (Kingdom) frequently Infuses his own monstrous strength with his Swordsmanship,... Enhanced Swordsmanship by Kou Yoku 3.png|...demonstrating his prowess with the incredible feat of blocking and stopping the huge Great General, Tou's Rasen - Faru Faru sword strike. Zen Ou's Roar Kingdom.png|Zen Ou of the Kan Ki Army (Kingdom) wielding his war club with powerful results. File:Might_Guy_(Naruto)_Night_Guy.gif|Might Guy (Naruto) using the Night Guy technique, a kick so strong that it distorts space. Megaton Punch by Sentry.jpg|While untrained in combat, The Sentry (Marvel Comics) possesses incredibly powerful superhuman strength, creating a sonic boom just by punching Ultron Janet... Heavy Strike by Sentry (2).jpg|...and sent Ares, a God of War, flying with one punch. Immortal Hulk Vol 1 1 Crain Variant Textless.jpg|With nothing but his limitless strength, The Hulk (Marvel Comics) has fought numerous beings, creatures, entities... Strength Combat by Hulk 1.jpg|...overpowering Colossus, one of the world's strongest mutants... Megaton Kick by Hulk.jpg|...Monet... Strength Combat by Hulk and Juggernaut 2.jpg|...going toe to toe with Cain Marko, the Unstoppable Juggernaut, one of the strongest beings in the Marvel Universe. File:Crimson-gem-of-cyttorak.jpg|Crimson Gem of Cyttorak (Marvel Comics) Luke Cage's Strength 3jpg.jpg|Luke Cage (Marvel Comics) Megaton Punch by The Thing.jpeg|Benjamin Grimm/The Thing (Marvel Comics) She-Hulk vol 2 7 textless.jpg|She-Hulk (Marvel Comics) Piotr Rasputin colossus.jpg|Piotr Rasputin/Colossus (Marvel Comics) Gladiator (Marvel Comics) 1.jpg|Gladiator (Marvel Comics) Megaton Punch By Wonder Man.jpg|Simon Williams/Wonder Man (Marvel Comics) Namor.png|Namor (Marvel Comics) Hyperion's Enhanced Vision.jpg|Hyperion (Marvel Comics) Gigas CG.jpg|Gigas' (Tekken 7) fighting style, Destructive Impulse, centers around this ability. Megaton Punch by Raoh, Ken Oh.gif|Raoh, Ken-OhKing of Fists's (Fist of the North Star) Gō no Ken style of the Hokuto Shin Ken focuses on overpowering opponents with nothing but sheer, immense and destructive power. Younger Toguro strikes Kuwabara.gif|Younger Toguro (Yu Yu Hakusho) makes heavy use of his physical strength in combat. Bane.jpg|Bane (DC Comics) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries